what a life
by melina.graves.547
Summary: Rachel Roth aka Raven Roth is a teen, now new to jump high school. she sees football jock Jason Todd aka Red X. Soon Jason notices the quite goth and forms a small crush. Rachel doesn't really have time for boys because of her adopted father. While her father is wanting to be with her.
1. what life can give you

hiofdghfigofhdiuaghuidghdfigsb bhjiofg;hroaigniov


	2. this day is rough

_beep beep beep_

"ahhhh"

Rachel roth, a teen girl, shifted to the other side of her bed. it was 7 in the morning and a Monday. today was the start of jump high school, bad news was she is the new kid today. she is now sixteen and has black hair which matched perfectly with her blue-_ish_ and violet eyes. she has pale skin and is very shy. her only friend is a red head named kori anders who is already enrolled at the school, but her friends call her star like she dose and kori is the only person able to call her raven, he nick be honest she wasn't very excited to go to jump high even though her best friend was going there like she was now. I mean going to a new school for the first time with cocky jocks, the snotty cheer leaders, dark outcasts, nerdy dorks, popular pops, and the new pops, well as star told her anyway. she would probably be put in the label dark outcast, but you can't judge her by the way she looks.

"Rachel! you have to get up for school! you are not missing the first day! get up now!

with those words she rolled out of bed, grabbed her already set outfit that her dad told her to wear, and strolled to the bathroom. Daniel, Rachel's adoptive father, adopted her about a year ago. she was up for adoption multiple times and was sent back for the way she behaved with everyone and her tantrums when she got mad or sad. this was her seventh adoption and she didn't want to mess it up with Daniel, he may be a bad dad (thank god his record was clean and alright), by sometimes hitting her in her ass once, every week usually, but she pretty much couldn't afford losing him and going back to the orphanage. who in their right mind would adopt a goth like, 16-year-old, who has a bad record with all the past families? obviously no one.

Rachel showered and brushed her short black hair that was now to her shoulders, and put it up. she left a few stands of hair out to frame her face. walking out the bathroom she stopped in front of her full-length mirror scanning what her dad wanted her to wear.

it was a dress that had a small leather, heart topped piece for the top of the dress. it had straps and braless. separating the top to bottom of the dress was a jet black belt placed right below her breasts that hooked together in the front. for the bottom was silk leopard print that went a little above the knees, to her displeasure. it was a little see-through so there was a silk black skirt behind it.

"why does this man have to make me wear the most ridiculous things every day!" she said in pure frustration.

unknowing to her, Daniel was listening to what she was saying, leaning against the open door frame with his right hand above his head leaning down, a surprised look on his face from what he was hearing. "ridiculous? really?" he said causing a gasp from Rachel in surprise and/or embarrassment. "because I think you look absolutely _sexy_ in that dress. I bought it at Debs, it was almost 70 dollars... well 64. and it was a good 64 dollars at that!" he said as Rachel added lip gloss, black eye shadow, and mascara to match the dress. "do you know how much those heels were?" he asked. she looked down not even remembering to look at them. they were black lace wedges for the dress, only 3'' because they cant be higher than 4'' in the school.

"no, but they are beautiful." she smiled at the shoes. then she looked up and smiled at Daniel " thank you for them also." Daniel smiled back at her.

"you are very welcome beautiful, and the shoes were actually 82 dollars. I got those at Wall-Mart."

"okay, how are you getting all this money so fast and a 26-year-old shouldn't be hitting on a 16-year-old" Rachel said as polite as possible.

"first of all, Rachel. how I get my money is none of your concern." he raised his voice a little. "and I don't 'hit' on you Rachel, I compliment your beauty. there is a big difference. also I am 24 for the 100th time. i give you a home, food, and cloths. furthermore i am sorry for raising my voice." he stepped 2 feet to her and was standing right in front of her, his voice calming.

Rachel sighed " i am sorry too i know it was none of my concern."

"its fine" he held his arms up for a hug. she might as well hug him. Rachel opened her arms and leaned onto his chest.

"thank you" she sobbed "... for everything...adopting me and taking me away from there."

"Rachel" he said as he realized the time "clean your make-up and head downstairs, then school" Rachel replied with a nod and went to the bathroom.

Daniel headed down to finish his food.

* * *

with Rachel's make-up re-done she went down stairs. she smelt the food that made her mouth water. it was waffles with blueberries, OJ, and sausages. her favorite.

"wow Daniel that smells good"

"I don't know why your surprised. I always cooked like this"

" not like how I remember. sooo what's the occasion?" she asked

"what? there is no occasion." he went toward the table with her plate. she sat down and began to eat quickly. with her plate finished she set it inside the sink and washed it.

"oh! Daniel can I have 2 dollars for lunch? if you wouldn't mind?" she asked

he turned looking at her and smiled. "of course not." he pulled it out his jean pockets. he was also wearing a full red T shirt that showed his mucsles perfectly and had on black jeans and sneakers. he had brown hair with a little pinch of blonde with brown eyes. "here" he handed her the money.

"thanks" there was 2 loud honks outside. "that must be Kori, bye Daniel" she grabbed her bag, kissed Daniel on the cheek, and ran out the door. outside waiting was Kori in her new car that her boyfriend, Richard Grayson, bought her for her 16th birthday. robin, as they called him was adopted by a multi-millionaire, Bruce Wayne, also with his adoptive brother Jason Todd. se never stops talking about robin.

" hello friend raven!" she said in a happy tone "are you ready to leave to school?"

"yes, can we go now?"

"very well."

it took 10 minutes to get there. when they parked she couldn't belive what she seen...

* * *

**hey its melina. here was the first chap. do you think its in a rush because that's what I think right now. I know it not a good cliffhanger but I had to stop, its 11:54 at night and im tired. anyway I hope you liked it, I will fix the capital when the second chap comes out. I hoped you like it.**

**peace out, **

**melina**


End file.
